This Time The Heart Lost
by HeyItzKat
Summary: A Bade story. Based on "The Worst couple." Beck has just 10 seconds to make a decision, and he makes the wrong one.


**A/n: well my Bade heart has broken. I know I should probably update my other story right now but i've just kind of lost my will to write Bade fan fics :'(. This is my contribution to the couple once know as Beck and Jade. And here's to hoping they will get back together very soon.**

**Disclaimer: i obviously own nothing, because if i did own victorious, beck and jade would still be together. Clearly they are perfect for each other #JustSaying**

10 seconds. Go on count it. Not fast, but not slow either. Just count it like they used to teach us when we were little. 1 missis-sipp-i, 2 missis-sipp-i etc. got the hang of it? Good. Now count it, I'll wait a moment while you do that...Times up. Didn't seem like a lot of time did it? Probably just enough for you to maybe wonder what you're going to have for supper or to log into your twitter account. Nothing really important probably happened did it? But guess what? Sometimes you have 10 seconds, that's it, just 10 seconds to make the biggest decision of your life. And sometimes, you make the wrong one.

/

At first I didn't think she was serious. And that was my first mistake right there. I should have known better, Jade is always serious. But seeing as she tends to over react, I figured by second 2 she'd have made an excuse to come running back in, she usually came back. So I waited. I didn't say anything; I didn't do anything, just waited. And it was easy. I heard her voice loud and clear through the door yelling out the number 1. But still I didn't move. I knew I would go out to her eventually, that I would never let her drive away without me, and Jade knew that to. But still I waited.

When Jade called out second 2 I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They hadn't really been watching at first knowing I'd most likely run out to her immediately. But I hadn't, and now they were watching me intently, seeing what I was going to do. I still hadn't moved, I was just so tired of it. The fighting, the yelling, and so i stayed. As Jade called out second 3 and 4 I knew she wasn't coming back in. She was mad now and her pride had been hurt. Why did she have to be so demanding? Damn, why couldn't she just be like normal girlfriends and we could talk this out. Did she have to go and make a huge scene in front of all our friends, it's so embarrassing! I chuckled inwardly, my facial expressions on the outside remaining the same, of course she wasn't going to be like normal girlfriends, she was Jade after all. And as she screamed out the number five, I knew it was time to go out to her, because I loved her. Maybe she wasn't like other girls, but maybe that's why I loved her.

I headed towards the door; I was nearly there as Jade called out six, when I felt someone on top of me. Surprised by the sudden, unexpected weight on my back I stumbled. Trina was clawing to my shoulders trying to stop me! This was all so bizarre! I could hear her yelling out how reasons we should be a couple, like how she's a "really fun girl" and stuff. Normally I'd be nice and casually pretend I didn't hear. But not today. Not right now. Shaking my foot to loosen her grip on it I angrily shouted back a few insulting replies. They didn't even get close to some of the things I've heard Jade say, but for me, they were pretty mean. As Tori and Andre finally managed to pull the older Vega sister off of me, I continued towards the door hearing Jade call out number 7. Her voice was loud and threatening. I knew she'd be mad at me for keeping her waiting. She probably wouldn`t even talk to me all throughout supper. Sighing I grabbed the door handle, and started to turn it. And then I stopped. It felt like everyone in the room was holding their breath while their eyes stared holes into my back. Jade called out the next number. 8. Her voice sounded so much closer this time.

"Why are you doing this," I asked myself. "Why go back to her. All you ever do is fight and argue, aren`t you tired of this yet? You could have any girl you want, why pick one that makes you so un-happy?" it was like there was a mini war going on inside my head. My thoughts were so jumbled and scattered, this was not the time to be questioning my relationship with Jade, we should be doing that in private...if she'd ever have a normal civilized conversation with me. And suddenly I was angry again. Angry at Tori for not inviting us over. Angry at Trina for jumping on my back and making me doubt my decision, but most of all, angry at Jade. Why did she have to put me in this position yet again? I didn't WANT to take her out for dinner, I just wanted to stay here and play cards with my friends.

"You love her," another voice said. It wasn't coming from my head this time; I could feel this one coming from my heart. But, it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to make me turn the handle and walk out to Jade when she finally called out that fatal number. 10. I swear I heard her voice break just a little bit as she called it out. Keeping my hand near the door I waited. She was standing close to the door now, I could hear her breathe in and out slowly as though she didn't understand. All that was separating us was that thin layer of wood. A layer Jade could have broken down with one swift kick of her combat boots if she wanted to. But she didn't. I heard her footsteps grow further away from the door until I couldn't hear them anymore. I should have run after her. Should have told her I was sorry and how much I loved her. But I didn't, because this time, this time the brain had won, and the heart had lost. Turning away from the door I heard her car start. True to her word, she had left and she wouldn't be coming back. We were done. I felt eyes around the room staring at me awkwardly, unsure of what to say. My brain was too clouded to think properly.

"Let's play cards," I heard myself say. After all that's what I had wanted to do. Wasn't it? Slowly we made our way back to the card table and Tori dealt me some cards. I lost every single hand too pre-occupied by my own thoughts. I didn't notice when Robbie fell off of his chair, or when Cat spilled her juice across the sleeve of my shirt. It wasn't until I had made it safely home that I realized what had happened. Walking into my dark RV alone I sank down onto my bed with my head resting on my hands. My head had stopped pounding now, and in the dark I was able to listen to the voice that really mattered. My heart. But I heard it too late.

/

10 seconds. That was all I had, that was all she gave me. But if you think about it, I shouldn't have needed any. I should have run to her right away. Jade was my everything, and I let her go. It may be a short amount of time, but in 10 seconds, I realized, you can lose everything.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

**A/N: well that's it. Hopefully this wasn't too disappointing. I never intended on writing a fic about this episode since so many people already had, but I felt like I needed to. Don't ask me why. Anyway, stay strong fellow Bademancers :'( 3 when a couple is this perfect for one another, you know they'll be back together soon enough, (hopefully with some new cute Bade moments too!)**

**~Kat**


End file.
